Start Of Something
by xesmaralda
Summary: "Und plötzlich ist er Isaac, den sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen würde und ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird. Aber sie traut sich nicht und außerdem wird nicht alles gut werden, und so legt sie nur ihre Hand auf seine, die immer noch zur Faust geballt auf der Tischplatte ruht." [Isaac/Lydia]


_Sometimes it just takes two broken hearts that fit together perfectly_

Der gegen das Fenster prasselnde Regen erinnert Lydia an ein Orchester winziger Schlagzeuge, von dem sie sich immer wieder ablenken lässt, die Gedanken abschweifen lässt, weg von dem Geschichtsbuch in ihren Händen, weg vom zweiten Weltkrieg, weg von Diktatoren, weg von Totalitarismus.  
Es ist halb elf, als sie das Buch endlich seufzend zur Seite legt und leise ins Badezimmer tapst. Eigentlich besteht kein Grund dazu, sich um Lautlosigkeit zu bemühen;  
Ihre Mutter ist noch nicht zuhause, wie es in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vorkommt. Zuerst ist sie nur am Wochenende bis in die Morgenstunden fort gewesen, doch inzwischen ist sie das auch an allen anderen Tagen.  
„Kann später werden", hat sie ihrer Tochter auch an diesem Abend mitgeteilt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt, als sie um kurz vor acht das Haus verlassen hat.  
Lydia atmet tief durch und betrachtet sich selbst im Badezimmerspiegel; die Ringe unter ihren Augen sind in letzter Zeit zu dunkel, als dass ihr Concealer sie komplett verdecken könnte, und sie erschrickt fast vor sich selbst.  
Seufzend beginnt sie mit dem Zähneputzen.  
Der Regen, der gegen die Dachschräge des Badezimmers trommelt, ist laut, doch nicht laut genug, um das Poltern zu überdecken, das Lydia plötzlich zu vernehmen glaubt.  
Sie hält in der Bewegung inne und spitzt die Ohren.  
Ein weiteres Poltern, oder eher ein Rumsen, diesmal noch lauter, gefolgt von einem leisen Heulen.  
Schnell spuckt sie ins Waschbecken aus, wickelt ihren Bademantel fester um sich und schleicht zurück auf den Flur.  
Bildet sie sich das Klopfen ein oder ist da tatsächlich etwas?  
Mit nackten Füßen geht sie vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, bedacht auf jeden Schritt, den sie tut, und lauscht.  
Das Klopfen hat sie sich definitiv nicht nur eingebildet.  
Sie verflucht sich selbst dafür, dass sie Stufe für Stufe weiter nach unten steigt und nicht einfach umkehrt und schlafen geht.  
Das war genau die Art von Verhalten, für die sie jede Person in Horrorfilmen am liebsten selbst erwürgen würde, bevor es der Mörder Sekunden später sowieso tat.  
Das Klopfen kommt von der Glastür im Wohnzimmer.  
Ihr Herz schlägt mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf diese zutritt, schneller und instinktiv nimmt sie den Kerzenhalter von der Anrichte neben der Treppe.  
Mörder klopfen nicht an, oder?  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zieht sie den Vorhang zur Seite.  
Kurz erschrocken weicht sie einen Schritt zurück, doch dann atmet sie erleichtert aus.  
Beruhigt streicht sie sich mit der freien Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stellt den Kerzenhalter neben sich ab, bevor sie die Tür aufsperrt und den Überraschungsgast eintreten lässt.  
Isaac erinnert sie mehr an einen Welpen als an einen Werwolf, wie er durchnässt und leicht zitternd vor ihr steht, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben und den Kopf gesenkt.  
Das Wasser tropft von seinem dunklen Mantel und aus seinen Haaren auf den Boden, sodass sich eine kreisförmige Pfütze um ihn bildet  
„Weißt du eigentlich, welche Angst du mir eingejagt hast?"  
Kopfschüttelnd sieht sie ihn an und er blickt betreten auf.  
Seltsamerweise scheint jedwede Dreistigkeit aus seinem Gesicht gestohlen worden zu sein.  
„Tut mir… leid.", murmelt er.  
Auch nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens, in denen Lydia die Glastür wieder verschließt und den Vorhang zuzieht, hat er ihr noch immer nicht den Grund für seinen späten Besuch mitgeteilt und scheint auch nicht, als hätte er das vor, also fragt sie selbst nach.  
„Was machst du hier?"  
Zu sagen, sie wäre überrascht über seinen Besuch, wäre vollkommen untertrieben.  
Sie kann die Momente, in denen sie alleine miteinander geredet haben, beinahe an einer Hand abzählen und als „Freundschaft" kann man das zwischen ihnen nicht wirklich bezeichnen. „Verbündete" trifft es eher.  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartet sie auf seine Antwort.  
„Ich… hab nur…"  
Seine Hände knetend ringt er um Worte, trippelt hin und her und stolpert über den Kerzenständer hinter ihm, der scheppernd umfällt.  
„Oh… Oh, das tut mir leid…" Ungeschickt stellt er den Leuchter wieder auf, wobei er beinahe selbst das Gleichgewicht verliert.  
Vorsichtig richtet er sich wieder auf und lächelt Lydia entschuldigend an, welche ihn nun misstrauischer beäugt.  
„Isaac? Hast du was getrunken?", fragt sie, halb genervt, halb mütterlich-sorgenvoll.  
Als dieser auch nach einigen Sekunden nicht antwortet, atmet das Mädchen tief durch und fährt sich durch die Haare.  
Das erklärt auch das Poltern und das Jaulen vorhin. Der Kerzenhalter war wohl nicht das Einzige, über das er gestolpert ist. Sie seufzt.  
„Komm mit."  
Bedacht darauf, den Kerzenständer und auch sonst nichts umzuwerfen, folgt Isaac ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer und auf den Flur, wobei er dreckige Fußabdrücke auf dem hellen Holzboden hinterlässt. Lydia kommentiert es nicht.  
Aus der Kommode neben der Wohnzimmertür holt sie eine rote Decke, die sie dem Jungen in die Hand drückt.  
„Schuhe und Mantel ausziehen.", kommandiert sie dann und marschiert in die Küche. Isaac kommt ihrem Befehl nach, ohne Lärm erwähnenswerten Ausmaßes zu verursachen.  
„Tee?" Die Frage ist rhetorisch, da sie bereits dabei ist, Wasser aufzusetzen, als er in die Decke gehüllt schuldbewusst in die Küche tritt.  
Reglos und etwas verwirrt beobachtet er, wie sie Tassen und Tee aus den Schränken holt. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, etwas zu fest, und wagt es nicht, zu sprechen.  
Lydia bemerkt seinen Blick und legt den Kopf schief.  
„Setz dich.", meinte sie, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt und Isaac braucht etwas Zeit, um sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und sich vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle, die ordentlich um den hölzernen Esstisch gestellt sind, zu setzen.  
Abwesend malt er mit dem Finger kleine Kreise auf die Tischplatte, als Lydia sich mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zu ihm setzt.  
Er sagt nichts, nickt ihr nur dankbar zu und sie lächelt.  
Noch immer weiß sie nicht, warum er hier ist, warum er betrunken ist oder was genau ihn in diesem Zustand gerade zu ihr geführt hat, doch irgendetwas in seinen treuen, grün-braunen Hundeaugen sagt ihr, dass sie nicht noch einmal fragen soll und so sitzen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, weichen ihren Blicken aus und warten darauf, dass der Tee abkühlt.  
Es dauert acht Minuten, siebenunddreißig Sekunden und drei Schlucke Pfefferminztee, bis Isaac zu sprechen beginnt.  
„Ich vermisse sie."  
Es ist mehr ein Flüstern und Lydia weiß, wen er meint, ohne eine Millisekunde überlegen zu müssen.  
An seinen Kieferknochen erkennt sie, wie fest er die Zähne zusammenbeißt und sofort weicht sie seinem Blick aus. Betreten fährt sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockene Unterlippe, bevor sie nickt.  
_Ich auch_, denkt sie und muss schlucken, _so sehr_.  
Für einige Sekunden schließt sie die Augen; öffnet sie wieder und wagt es nicht, Isaac anzusehen, doch tut es dennoch, als sie seinen Blick auf ihr spürt.  
Verschwommen erkennt sie, dass auch er die Lippen fest zusammenpresst, aber sich trotzdem um ein Lächeln bemüht.  
„Warum bist du hier, Isaac?", fragt sie schließlich und ist selbst überrascht über die Festigkeit ihrer Stimme.  
Er sieht sie lange an, entzieht sich letztendlich allerdings doch ihrem Blick.  
„Ich wollte nicht alleine sein.", gibt er schließlich zu und es klingt ungewollt mehr nach einem Flehen als einer Erklärung.  
Lydia zieht ihren Bademantel fester um sich, betrachtet die inzwischen nur noch vereinzelt in seinen karamellfarbenen Locken glitzernden Regentropfen und schweigt unentschlossen.  
„Kira ist bei Scott und ich wusste nicht, wohin ich soll.", fügt er hinzu und betrachtet das Mädchen erwartungsvoll.  
Abwesend blickt sie auf einen Punkt irgendwo über seinem Kopf und atmet schließlich tief durch. Als sie ihn wieder ansieht, erkennt sie sich selbst in ihm, in der wie ein Schutzschild um ihn gewundenen Decke, in den unordentlichen Locken, in den verlorenen Augen und sie lächelt schwach.  
Erica und Boyd kommen ihr in den Sinn, und Isaacs Familie, sein Vater, seine Mutter, sein Bruder, die sie nie gekannt hat, aber die trotzdem tot sind, und plötzlich fühlt sie sich unheimlich egoistisch.  
Natürlich hat sie das immer gewusst; immer gewusst, dass er Waise war, dass er seine Freunde verloren hat, doch nie hat sie es wirklich realisiert, bis zu diesem Moment.  
Sie ist immer so beschäftigt damit gewesen, um Allison zu trauern und um Aiden und vorher um Jackson, als das jemals zu sehen und plötzlich sieht sie es, als wäre es alles auf seinen Körper tätowiert, und in gewisser Weise ist es das wirklich.  
Beschämt wendet sie ihren Blick ab und nippt an ihrem Tee.  
„Sie hat es nicht verdient, zu sterben.", sagt Isaac leise, schüttelt den Kopf und schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Sie hätte die Oni mich einfach töten lassen sollen, sie hat das nicht verdient. Warum musste…",  
Er atmet tief durch und spricht weiter, doch den Rest seines Satzes versteht nur er selbst, wenn überhaupt, denn sein zweiter Satz hallt wider und wider in Lydias Kopf, so laut, dass sie die Geräusche der Realität ausblendet.  
_Sie hätte die Oni mich einfach töten lassen sollen. Sie hätte die Oni mich einfach töten lassen sollen. Sie hätte die Oni mich einfach töten lassen sollen._  
Dieser Satz klingt so sehr nach denen, die sie sich selbst seit diesem Tag immer wieder sagt, die sie erfolglos versucht, aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, da die Trauer um Allisons Tod allein schon genug wäre; er klingt so sehr danach, dass es ihr Angst macht.  
_Du hättest dich nicht einfach entführen lassen dürfen. Dann hätte sie dich nicht retten wollen. Dann wäre sie noch am Leben._  
Als sie Isaac wieder ansieht, hat er aufgehört zu sprechen und starrt die Tischplatte an.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", sagt sie und sieht an seiner Reaktion, dass er weiß, dass sie es ernst meint, aber es ihr trotzdem nicht glaubt.  
Schwach schüttelt er den Kopf.  
Es bricht ihr das Herz ihn so zu sehen.  
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Isaac genug mag, dass es sie so sehr schmerzt, ihn so gebrochen und verzweifelt zu sehen.  
Bisher ist er immer nur Isaac gewesen, Isaac, der ebenfalls zum Rudel gehört, zwischen dem und Allison sich irgendetwas angebahnt hat, der sie vor Allisons Pfeil gerettet hat.  
Isaac, der immer ein wenig zu arrogant zu sein schien, ein wenig zu selbstsicher, ein wenig zu sarkastisch.  
Einfach nur Isaac, über den sie nie wirklich nachgedacht hat, der einfach nur da war.  
Und plötzlich ist er Isaac, der betrunken zu ihr nach Hause gekommen ist, der in ihrer Küche sitzt, der wirkt, als würde er gleich zu weinen beginnen und dessen kaputtes Herz so viel größer zu sein scheint, als sie es erwartet hat.  
Isaac, den sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen würde und ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird. Aber sie traut sich nicht und außerdem wird nicht alles gut werden, und so legt sie nur ihre Hand auf seine, die immer noch zur Faust geballt auf der Tischplatte ruht.  
Überrascht blickt er auf, doch als Lydia lächelt, merkt sie, wie sich die Muskeln in seiner Hand langsam entspannen.  
Wieder schweigen die beiden sich an, doch diesmal fühlt es sich anders an.  
Es ist, als sagt dieses Schweigen viel mehr, als Worte es könnten; es ist als erzählen die unsichtbaren Kreise, die Isaac mit den Fingern der anderen Hand auf die Tischplatte malt, von Allison und von all dem Schmerz und von all den guten Momenten, die sie mit ihr geteilt haben.  
Es ist die Art von Stille, die so viel therapeutischer ist, als all das tatsächlich auszusprechen und genau die Art von Stille, die Lydia so dringend nötig gehabt hat, ohne es zu wissen.  
Sie ertappt sich dabei, wie genau sie sein Gesicht betrachtet als er die Augen schließt, die markanten Wangenknochen, die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die müden Lider und merkt, wie sie rot wird, als er diese wieder öffnet.  
Sie muss an Allison denken und schnell zieht sie ihre Hand, die auf seiner liegt, zu sich.  
Auch Isaac zuckt zurück, als hätte sie plötzlich einen Stromschlag durch ihren Körper auf seine Hand gesendet.  
„Tut mir leid", flüstert Lydia betreten und beide greifen gleichzeitig nach ihren Tassen um das Gefühl der Schuld mit Pfefferminztee hinunterzuschlucken, doch es funktioniert nicht.  
Isaac räuspert sich, nimmt die Decke von seinen Schultern, faltet sie ordentlich zusammen und legt sie auf den Stuhl neben sich.  
Verlegen spielt Lydia mit ihren Haaren und wehrt sich gegen das Bedürfnis, ihn wieder anzusehen, auch, als sie seinen weichen Blick auf ihr spürt.  
Allison und Isaac. Es ist keine Beziehung gewesen, es ist etwas ganz anderes gewesen als das mit Scott, aber es war etwas. Etwas Undefiniertes, etwas, das Isaac mehr bedeutet hat als Allison, aber es war trotzdem Etwas.  
So zuckt sie wieder zusammen, als sie Isaacs Finger auf ihrer Hand spürt, doch sie lässt es trotzdem geschehen.  
Er nimmt ihre Hand in seine, zeichnet die Kreise, die er vorher auf den Tisch gemalt hat, nun auf ihre Haut, während sie sich beschämt in der Küche umsieht.  
Die regelmäßige Bewegung seiner Finger hat eine ungemein beruhigende Wirkung.  
Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihr Blick wieder auf ihn fällt und hofft, dass er nicht spürt, wie ihr Puls schneller geht.  
_Natürlich spürt er es. Er ist ein Werwolf. Er kann Herzen schlagen hören. _  
Doch er sagt nichts, versucht nur, ein irgendwie zufriedenes Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht ganz gelingt. Auch Lydia muss lächeln.  
Plötzlich ist sie überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen und all den Gedanken, die sie hat; an Allison und Aiden und Jackson und Erica und Boyd und Isaac, der noch immer sanft ihre Hand streichelt und sie mit diesem schelmischen Grinsen ansieht, das sie fast vergessen lässt, wie verloren sie beide sind.  
Isaac hält in der Bewegung inne, lässt den letzten Kreis unvollendet und betrachtet das Mädchen vor ihm eindringlich, lächelnd, bevor er sich langsam, ganz langsam, abwartend, nach vorne beugt.  
Unwillkürlich hält Lydia die Luft an, fühlt sich überfordert und vollkommen außer Stande, irgendetwas zu tun oder auch nur irgendetwas zu denken und so bleibt sie, wo sie ist, vollkommen erstarrt und erst Isaacs warmer Atem auf ihrer Wange scheint sie wiederzubeleben.  
Erschrocken zuckt sie zurück, doch Isaac lässt sich nicht beirren.  
„Was machst du da?", haucht Lydia und kommt nun selbst langsam näher. Sie wagt es kaum zu blinzeln oder ihn nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen und ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie für immer so verharren möchte oder das tun will, was darauf folgt, doch Isaac nimmt ihr die Entscheidung ab.  
Ihre Lippen sind das Einzige, das sie verbindet, zumindest für ein paar Sekunden, die Lydia vorkommen wie eine kleine Ewigkeit.  
Die Berührung ist so sanft und so unschuldig, dass sie sich an die neunte Klasse, an ihren ersten Kuss zurück erinnert fühlt.  
Dann spürt sie Isaacs Hand an ihrer Wange, seine Finger, die ihr Haar vorsichtig hinter ihr Ohr schieben und seine Lippen, mit denen er ihre ein wenig öffnet.  
Er schmeckt nach Pfefferminztee und nur ein klein wenig nach Alkohol und wie automatisch hält sie sich an seinem Oberarm fest, als hätte sie Angst, sonst zu fallen.  
Seine Muskeln spannen sich für einige Sekunden an, entspannen sich wieder und sie Lydia spürt, wie Isaac lächelt und den Kuss vertieft.  
Sie weiß nicht, ob es nur der Alkohol ist, der ihn so handeln lässt und ob es das einzige Mal sein wird, dass sie sich so nahe kommen.  
Aber darüber will sie gar nicht nachdenken; denn gerade in diesem Moment fühlt es sich so richtig an und heilend und ein wenig so, als würde es die Einsamkeit und den Schmerz für kurze Zeit aus ihrem Herz vertreiben.


End file.
